


Dark Paradise

by angelobi-wan (cherrybarnes)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Eats Pussy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybarnes/pseuds/angelobi-wan
Summary: Kylo is leaving tomorrow. Saying goodbye is always the hardest part.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dark Paradise

The door makes a soft noise when he walks in. If you hadn’t been up waiting for him, you wouldn’t have heard it. The bed is warm around you with his part of the bed still made. You had been on your feet making the two of you a goodbye dinner before he left in the morning, but after an hour of waiting and filling up on bread and wine, you decided to call it a night. 

You listen out to decipher whether he was walking into the room or not - but you didn’t hear him at all. You sit tentatively and wait until your anxiousness gets the best of you and you slip out of bed. The white slipover sleep gown you’re wearing is thin, and it causes a chill to wash over you when the wind pushes in from your open door that leads to the back balcony. 

The two of you had been hiding out in Alderaan for the last few months while he prepared battle plans for tomorrow’s events. He would be gone on the Star Destroyer for about a week, leaving you here alone. You wanted to go with him but he assured you that you would be better off home, away from the stress and the war and the noise.

“I wouldn’t be able to see you regardless of whether you were by my side or not.”

He didn’t exactly leave room for arguments, and you may have been offended if you didn’t recognize Kylo was simply scared. He didn’t want you in harm’s way, and being hidden away on a planet far away from the locations he planned on storming would be the safest option for you at the moment. You knew that.

But you’d still miss him. 

You’d miss moments like this, where he would come out to your back terrace overlooking the city. Moments where the moonlight washed over him in waves of glory. His eyes always seem darker in the nighttime, as if filled with the nightly terrors and anxieties - but they always softened when they saw you. You worried you’d never see that again. 

“You’re thinking so loud.”

He doesn’t turn to look at you when he speaks, though you wish he would. He always tunes you out like this especially right before battle, and it saddens you. You whisper his name to him, taking a small step towards him mimicking how you would treat a skittish animal.  _ Foolish.  _ You thought to yourself.  _ As if this isn’t my husband and future leader of the first order. _

The skyline is twinkling before you. It puts you in a strange mood, a bittersweet moment. The sight was beautiful and calming and yet-

And yet in the pit of your stomach, you could feel the knot of unease growing. You loathed having to say goodbye. You take another step towards him while his back is still facing you. And another. And another.

Eventually you’re close enough to lean your head in the middle of his back, still dressed in his uniform from his work day. Your arms wrap around his chest and you inhale deep. He smells of sweat and fuel.

The moment is nice. His eyes drift over the beautiful skyline, savoring it as much as he could in case this was the last time he saw it. He didn’t want to tell you but this is the biggest battle so far. He would be overturning supreme leader Snoke and taking the throne for himself. A lot was weighing on this outcome but none of that mattered if he wasn’t able to come home to you. 

You feel yourself drifting off in the midst of the cool breeze and Kylo’s warm back. He could sense this, and turned to take you in doors to avoid you falling as a result of your sleepiness. 

You stay in his arms as he turns himself around gently and you look up at him. He smiles down at you and you make a small kissing noise to signal what you wanted in that moment. 

The side of his mouth twitches at this in amusement. Your sleepy and needy state was certainly something he would miss.

He leans down to give you a kiss and caresses your face softly. You lean back and take him in. 

He’s so tall standing above you, especially adorned in his boots whereas you’re still barefoot. The strong darkness in his eyes have gone away, replaced now with a fondness and traces of sensitivity he has for only you. His hair is getting long and you had the urge to run your hand through it, but you weren’t quite tall enough. You trace your hand over his face: his lips, his strong nose, his beauty marks…

You pull him down for another kiss. 

“I love you.”

He smiles. A genuine smile. “Let’s go inside,”

You grab him by his hand and lead him indoors. You can feel him stiffen when he sees the food from dinner on the table.  _ ‘I guess he didn’t see it when he came in.’ _

“I didn’t see that when I came in…” He pulls your hand softly, urging you to turn and face him. “I’m sorry. I love you too.”

You smile, having forced yourself not to be too upset as you were sitting at the empty table. It was a stressful night for him and you knew that. “It’s okay, Kylo. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

You guide him to the room slowly once more, pushing open your grand wide doors. The pitter patter of your bare feet against the wood resonates throughout the room as you open your blinds, the moonlight spilling in. Kylo hasn’t moved from his spot near the entrance of the room and remains there even when you dip into the bathroom, drawing a warm shower.

You come back out to see him still standing there, staring at the gown you had slipped off after dinner. It was resting on the bench at the foot of the bed. You don’t think he hears you come out of the bathroom as he walks over to your dress, running his hands along it. He picks it up gently and brings it to his face. 

You watch as this unfolds, inhaling sharply. His attention snaps towards you at this, and you stare at him. “This dress…” It’s away from his face now. “You wore it the night you told me you loved me for the first time.”

You feel your chest tighten. “Yes.” You had worn it in case tonight would be your last. He stared down at it, as if unveiling that fact in his brain. You walk towards him and gently pry the dress from his grip. “Come,” you whisper softly to him. He does. 

You make it into the now warm bathroom, filled with steam. You pull off his cape and hang it on the hook in the bathroom. You repeat the same for his vest before running your hand along his bare skin. He’s warm and soft, yet scarred from battle. You lay a kiss on the middle of his chest.

You drop swiftly to your knees, untying his boots before allowing him to remove them. You move to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, working as gently as you can. Eventually you work off the rest of his clothes, allowing him to hang the rest up while you slip your still-clean nightgown off of yourself. You hang that on the hook beside Kylo’s and stand before him in white panties.

His hand comes up to rest on your face but you intercept it, removing his gloves. He picks you up swiftly and sets you on the counter, giving you a kiss that leaves you breathless. You wrap your arms around him as he pulls you closer by your waist. His hands run over your skin, pulling your underwear down slowly and dropping them on the floor beside you. 

A small groan of detest leaves your mouth at that, but it turns into a gasp as he cups you in his hand. He runs his fingers along your folds a few times before he pulls his hand to his mouth and sucks them clean. He picks you up, already wrapped around him, and walks to the shower before setting you down. He turns to go grab some shampoo, before hitting his head on the shower nozzle. 

“Damn!”

Giggles immediately erupt from your mouth uncontrollably as he rubs his head. “Did that hurt?” You asked, giggling still as your hand went up to rub his head. He drops down to your level, letting his head rest on your chest letting out low groans of pain. You run your hand over his pained area, before reaching past him to grab the shampoo bottle he was going for. You kiss his head as you pour a decent amount of shampoo into your palm, lathering up, before massaging it through his hair.

Using your nails softly, you massage him thoroughly. His breathing slowed, evidence he was calming down greatly. His arms wrapped around you, rubbing circles of gratitude into your back as you continue. Sighs of contentment leave him as you keep this up. He stood up eventually and rinsed his hair out before turning towards you with the shampoo bottle.

“I took a shower after I made dinner, my love.”

Sadness passes over his eyes briefly and you surge up to kiss him. You mumble about the body wash against his lips and he hands it to you. You wash over his chest, looking him in the eye. You move over to his back, his neck, and his arms before dropping to your knees in front of him yet again. You start with his calves, working up to his thighs, then up to his hips. You slowly drag the soap over his cock that’s been steadily rising since you started. 

You look up at him and tell him to rinse. He turns away from you, letting the water run the soap off of the rest of his body. You stand and plaster yourself to his back, running your hands slowly down his body down to his front. He inhales sharply as you grab him in your hand, stroking him.

He lets this go on for a while, head dropping onto your shoulder, before he abruptly turns and picks you up. You reach over at the last minute to turn off the water before he runs full speed at the bed with you still in his arms. 

You squeak loudly, scared of being dropped, and the two of you let out laughs as you go along. He drops you on the bed before climbing overtop of you. “The state of the floors!” You chastise him but it's quickly diminished as he kisses and sucks into your neck and chest. He takes one of your nipples into your mouth letting out an unenthusiastic apology around it. 

Your fingers twist into his hair, keeping his lips around you. You rock your hips up against his, letting out pants as he adds teeth into the mix. 

“Please.”

His mouth starts his descent downwards to meet your cunt. He grabs your hips, grinding you against his face. You surround him: your smell, your taste, your sounds… He needed this. 

He needed you like this. 

Your back arches, pulling him back into the moment. You like it when he licks into you, he took note of this. He brings his fingers up to your clit, rubbing softly and then going harder when you grind against him. 

He pushes his fingers up into you. Two at first, stretching you out, and biting into your hip. He curls his fingers upwards and you cry out at the attention given to your G-spot. His other hand goes down to his cock, alleviating the pressure there. 

He continues lapping at you until he feels your legs shaking at the pleasure building up. He suddenly sits up, moving your legs, and sinking his cock into you. You throw your head back at the intrusion - at the feeling of being so  _ full. _

He thinks you’re beautiful this way. 

With your drying hair, rosy cheeks, and bitten lip - getting stuffed by his cock. You felt so  _ good _ as if your body knew this would be it for the week. Or even longer, depending on whether the plan works out the way Kylo, Hux, and Phasma hope for. 

You roll the two of you over, adjusting your legs, and begin to ride his cock. The moonlight washes the two of you over. You keep bouncing. Kylo moves his legs slightly, bending them, so he can begin to fuck up into you roughly. Your cries mix with his grunts as the two of you get closer to your release. 

You look down at him, wide eyes teary, and whimper out, “Please?” to which he grips your thighs and piledrives into you. Your whimpers grow and grow as he speeds up.

He abruptly sits up, taking your nipple in his mouth and drops his fingers down to your clit. His fingers move rapidly in circles as you grind down onto him. “You’re milking my cock-“ He groans out as his head falls onto your chest. You can’t stop your climax as it hits you hard, triggering Kylo to finish in you soon after. 

The two of you pant as he lays back. The moment stills. You wait there for a moment until you slip out of bed on wobbly legs and go into the bathroom. 

You re-emerge after peeing and slipping your nightie back on before clambering back onto the bed. You rest on Kylo’s chest, feeling him breathe evenly. It’s silent for a few moments aside from the soft wind heard outside your window. 

“Tomorrow will be the blackest day.” You whisper with your eyes closed. “I wish you wouldn’t have to go away,”

He goes rigid, hating these discussions. They were never beneficial. The truth is: Kylo would never stop. He’s power hungry, and malicious, and with two strong willed people by his side, the first order trio could take down whoever they pleased. 

“Sometimes…” Kylo blinks up at the ceiling. “when I close my eyes to rest at night, I worry you won’t be there on the other side. I love you, Kylo, and you’re a great husband…” You open your eyes. “But you’re not a good man.” Your head shakes softly. “I worry that when I die, I’ll never see you again.”

Kylo can feel the wetness of your tears against his bare chest. He still hasn’t looked away from the light fixture above. 

“My own paradise after death is you. Where you’re here, and you’re mine, and we’re home… you never go away. You’re mine. My home…” You let out a dry chuckle. “My own dark paradise.” 

He doesn’t respond.

And when you awake in the morning, he’s already gone.


End file.
